


Glowsticks.

by lizzieboo22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieboo22/pseuds/lizzieboo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Smut, Rimming, Top!Harry.<br/>Word count; 1961</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowsticks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut.. don’t be afraid to tell me it sucks♥ I apologize for any mistakes also!

It had been a quiet day and an even quieter night.  
The boys had the day off so naturally Haz and Lou stayed in and watched crap telly together.

Lou’s head was in Harry’s lap as they watched another episode of some show that neither boy could put a name to, he had a giant blanket on him and his glasses half down his nose with his hair hidden in his beanie.  
Harry was casually trailing his fingers up and down Louis arm, raising goose bumps but if it bothered him he made no complaints. However Harry was beginning to get bored as it had been hours of just sitting here and he was becoming restless.  
He squirmed a little underneath Louis and he looked up at him and smiled.  
“You okay Haz?” he asked  
“I’m fine, just a bit bored.. isn’t there something we can do Lou?”

He pushed his glasses up with his hand before looking thoughtfully at the younger boy before his eyes lit up.

“I’VE GOT IT” he shouted sitting up faster than thought possible. Suddenly the blanket was across the room and he was tugging Harry off the couch. He let himself be dragged off and looked down at him as Louis began tucking the one end of the blanket into the couch cushions at the back.  
“well aren’t you going to help?” he asked looking up at Harry through the glasses

He chuckled and helped him tuck the rest of the blanket before he ran off and dragged in two kitchen chairs. He threw the end that wasn’t tucked into the couch over the chairs and pinned it down with a few book and other things that they had lying around the flat. He looked up at Harry smiling then grew very serious.

“You. Pillows and all of them. Now.” He said looking much like he was informing him to kill someone.

Chuckling again he ran to his bedroom grabbing the four pillows there and then ran to Louis room grabbing the 6 he had(sometimes he was a princess and insisted on having a “very comfortable head”) struggling to carry them all back with his neck craned just to see over them he made it and dropped them all at his feet. He grabbed the first and crawled under the blanket.

“Throw me another pillow Haz” he shouted from inside and he did, one after another until he finally yelled “you can come in now!”

He got down on his hands and knees before crawling underneath the blanket and entered the fort we had made. He sat on a pillow across from Louis and smiled before laughing at his expression.

“what is it Lou?” he asked

“well its dark in here isn’t it? We need some sort of light”

“I know what we can use” Harry said before getting out and going to his bedroom, he opened the drawer to the bedside table and pulled out the pack of glow sticks he had bought for no reason in particular but it looks like they came in handy. He walked back to the fort and got in it again this time sitting beside him against the couch and handing Louis a handful before taking his own. They started breaking them so they glowed and threw them around the fort so everything was sort of lit up.

He looked over a Lou who had the biggest smile on his face and my breathing hitched at how beautiful he looked with the glowing pinks, blues and greens against his face. Though he would never admit that.. You aren’t supposed to think your best friend is beautiful.

“Sometimes its an advantage to be the oldest of 5 kids” he said with a laugh. He looked over at Harry and said “but that doesn’t mean I’m always this innocent” he winked at me and pulled out his cell phone before clicking the truth or dare app. Harry gulped this wasn’t the first time we had played, but usually it was with all the boys and it ended as just one big laugh. This time it was just him and Lou and I knew some of the dares weren’t something friends should be doing.

He typed in the names Harry as “curly” and Louis as “stripes” and hit enter. It was Harrys turn first and much to Louis dismay he chose truth. He clicked the button and it asked “name one celebrity you would want to make out with” Harry gave it a bit of thought before answering with “Emma Stone” to which Lou giggled at and then handed the phone to him. He of course chose dare and it said “make up a short rap about the person on your left” with Harry being on the right he made up a cheeky rap about the person next to him being non-existent.

The game went on like that for a while with little stupid things like that then it was Harry’s turn again and he chose dare. Regretting his choice as soon as the words “kiss the person next to you” came up on the screen. He looked up at Lou and blushed.

He was looking at him with wide eyes but neither said anything. Harry knew if he didn’t Lou would call him a chicken and never let him live it down. So he brought his hand up to his cheek eyes never leaving his and moved towards him until he could feel his breathing. Harry looked down at his mouth and back up to his eyes. He hadn’t moved away yet so Harry closed the gap and pressed his lips to Louis. His lips were warm and soft against his own and before he realized it they were snogging, their lips moving with each others. When they started to lose breath Harry pulled back and took a breath before looking up at Louis blush already forming again.  
“It said kiss Haz, not snog” he laughed then threw the phone to the side and straddled his legs kissing him again tilting his head back so he could have better access. Louis brought Harry’s hands to his waist and kissed him back hard. When Louis felt his tongue sweep his bottom lip asking for entrance hedidn’t think twice before opening his mouth and letting him in. His tongue found Harry’s and he moaned into the kiss. Louis felt slightly embarrassed but it only made Harry kiss him harder biting down on his bottom lip. His lips left Lou’s and he trailed kisses across his jawline and down his throat when he reached where his neck and his shoulder connected he bit down hard. He moaned louder and bucked his hips up into Harry’s. He pulled back and looked at him slightly smirking.  
“What are we doing” Louis asked

“I don’t really know” Harry said “but I do know I don’t want to stop” and he pulled him down again. Harry’s fingers found their way up to the hem of his shirt and he tugged on it. Lou caught on immediately and pulled it over his head throwing it across the fort. The glow sticks were bright against him and it made his skin glow different colors. Harry kissed his chest up to his neck till he found his mouth again only breaking when he practically begged for Harry’s shirt to come off too.

Harry pushed him off his lap so he was laying down on the pillows and he moved above him unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down his legs. There were no sounds in the room other than their heavy breathing. he looked up at Louis to find him watching as he pulled down his boxers and let his cock free.

He moaned quietly as the cold air his his cock,giving Harry courage as he trailed his tongue from the base to the tip taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue. He didn’t quite know what he was doing but Louis was making these half moans half whines and was trying to buck his hips up into Harrys mouth to get him to take him deeper so he must have been doing something right. He dropped lower taking him all in the tip hitting the back of his throat causing me to gag a bit before he felt Louis tug his hair and pull Harry off of him.

“Fuck Haz, n-need you”

“okay, yeah” he sat up and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. “Lou I don’t have lube..”

“Its okay just use your mouth” he said with a slight smirk

Harry moaned and brought his legs up knees pointed up and his feet flat before he bent down and flicked his tongue out against his hole

“shit Haz” Harry grinned and lapped against him, devouring the boy beneath him. Louis was grinding down trying.  
“More Harry.. please” Harry pushed his tongue in him stretching him out and fucking him with his tongue before he brought his hand up to Louis mouth and gave him two fingers.

“suck” Harry commanded. And Louis did, he sucked on them like his life depended on it. Harry took my fingers from his mouth and brought them down looking up at him before he pushed in. Louis threw his head back he tightened around his fingers before relaxing and Harry moved his finger in and out adding a second one slightly crooking them.

“God dammit Harry I need you now!” he moaned when Harry hit his prostate he pulled out of him hearing his whimper at the emptiness and Harry spit in his hand coating his dick. Then he lined up against him slowly pushing in

“So fucking tight Lou, god not gonna last long like this” Harry moaned out. When he was fully inside of him he gave him a second to adjust.

“Move”

Harry pulled out and thrusted back in quickening his pace

“harder Haz please” he whimpered

And harry couldn’t deny him that(not that he wanted to) he thrusted harder quickening his pace.

Harry kissed Louis’s neck occasionally biting him and then kissing him their lips moving franticly against each other, it was more teeth and tongue than lips but it wasnt bad. It wasnt long before Harry felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

“Lou, I’m close”

“me too”

He took his dick in his hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts

“FUCK! Haz, oh shit” he yelled before he came all over his stomach his face paired with the tightening around his cock pushed Harry over the edge and he came with yell of Louis’s name,collapsing half on top of him half beside him.

Harry pulled out and moved over laying on his side looking at him as his chest rose and fell. His hair was a mess his glasses were half down his nose again there was sweat on his neck and chest, cum on his stomach and the glow sticks were still making him shine. Louis looked over at Harry and this time he blushed. Harry reached over to his waist and pulled him into his side, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you Lou” Harry mumbled against his hair

“thank god I’m not the only one” he said laughing lightly

They felt the post sex exhaustion creep up on them and Harry closed his eyes stroking Louis’s side. They knew they should probably clean up but were both too tired.

“we can shower in the morning babe” Harry said and he felt Louis smile against his chest

“okay.. hey Haz”

“yeah?” he asked

“I-I love you” He said and it wasn’t the first time Louis had said it but it was the first time it held the meaning Harry didnt know he even he wanted it to. It sent butterflies to his stomach and made him want to scream it to the world instead Harry pulled him impossibly closer to him.

“I love you too Lou”

And then they let sleep take them, both with a smile on their lips and curled into the boy they loved.


End file.
